Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an X-ray imaging apparatus having an automatic exposure control (AEC) function.
Discussion of Related Art
Generally, an X-ray imaging system includes an X-ray generator that generates X-rays and irradiates X-rays to a subject and an X-ray imaging apparatus that detects the X-rays transmitted through the subject.
Furthermore, a recent X-ray imaging system includes an automatic exposure control (AEC) unit to link operations of the X-ray generator and the X-ray imaging apparatus to minimize a subject's exposure to the X-rays.
That is, when X-ray irradiation time is longer than necessary, damage due to overexposure to radiation may occur, while on the contrary, when a subject is exposed to an amount of X-rays that is too small, quality of image may be lowered, and thus a case may occur in which the obtained image is scrapped and an image is taken again.
In other words, the AEC unit detects an amount of X-ray exposure and outputs an AEC signal to the X-ray generator so that the X-ray generator may decide whether or not to stop emitting X-rays.
To detect such an amount of X-ray exposure, the AEC unit is generally installed at the X-ray imaging apparatus, and an amount of X-ray exposure is normally detected by an AEC ionization chamber separately provided between a scintillator and a subject.
Meanwhile, the related art of the present invention was disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0039506 (2015 Apr. 10).